Soul of Music
by Rarifica
Summary: AU Soulmate fic. Harry es un joven veinteañero ahorrando para pagarse la carrera de música en la universidad y con muchos problemas para preocuparse del amor, Draco Malfoy es un músico reconocido que cree que no necesita un alma gemela. Una historia basada en la industria de la música DM/HP
1. capitulo 1

**Soul of music**

En algún momento durante la pubertad todos comenzaban a presentar algún tipo de marca que compartían con aquel que sería su pareja para toda la vida, y en caso de dudas estaba el "conectar" tu simplemente lo sabrías, bastaría con verle la marca era el método de confirmación. Se habían realizado estudios para tratar de encontrar la razón de esto pero no había nada concluyente más que quizás una muy potente compatibilidad genética que se reflejaba en las maneras de ser y vivir que podían explicar la fuerte atracción hacia tu compañero, porque si bien la marca de indicaba quien era nadie podía negar la efectividad, esa persona era simplemente era para ti y en este mundo donde todos tienen una pareja destinada Harry se había resignado a muy temprana edad a nunca estar con la suya.

Su marca se había presentado en su cumpleaños número 11, a esa edad los niños se empiezan a diferenciar entre los que todavía odian a las niñas y los más maduros que empiezan a estar interesados en ellas, él no estaba interesado todavía en las niñas, no le gustaba ninguna, y se preguntaba si la aparición de su marca significaba que eso cambiaría pronto, en cierto modo lo asustaba pero su marca no trajo ningún cambio, no le dio ninguna pista y las niñas no comenzaron a interesarle, no entendió esto hasta que cumplió los 13 y le vio y toda su vida se puso patas arriba.

En un inicio no había estado particularmente interesado en la música, sólo le gustaba quedarse un rato más en el colegio y sin Dudley, era huérfano y vivía con sus tíos que nunca le habían mostrado especial aprecio, nada interesante le esperaba en casa, desde los ocho participo en el coro del colegio y era el favorito de la profesora de música, a los 9 participaba en un taller y en un coro vecinal, pero para él se trataba de pasarlo bien. Cuando tenía 11 años y se avecinaban las postulaciones a la secundaría la profesora le recomendó postular a una academia de música, no le pareció demasiado interesante y sus tíos siempre habían visto su dedicación al canto como una pérdida de tiempo, decían que se moriría de hambre, que tenía que ir a la secundaría y luego a la universidad u obtener un trabajo, eso era lo que la gente normal hacia, postulo de todas maneras más que nada para corresponderle a la profesora, canto una canción pero cuando le hicieron la entrevista no tuvo mucho que decir y fallo. El siguiente año ingreso a una secundaría local, pocos meses luego de estar ahí por fin entendió, aquí ya no tenía nada, se sintió fuera de lugar, sus tíos estaban más contentos que nunca con él, llegaba inmediatamente después del colegio a clases y se encerraba a estudiar, no tenía nada más que hacer, no tenía amigos cercanos, estaba amargado, decidió intentar ingresar a la academia otra vez, descubrió que había una beca, si la conseguía poco importaba lo que pensaran sus tíos, se iba a un internado y adiós, hizo modificaciones a una canción y se preparo todo el resto del año, esta vez lo consiguió, resulto que la primera vez no tenía la suficiente determinación y por eso lo rechazaron, esta vez entraba con beca, sus tíos, sobre todo tío Vernon estaba hecho una furia cuando se entero, dijo que no lo pagaría, luego quiso prohibirle ir, al final simplemente se desentendió del asunto y decidió ignorarlo, le había tomado un año de infelicidad darse cuenta de que necesitaba la música, en ese momento había sentido todos sus problemas solucionados pero mientras mayor de haces y más entiendes más graves son tus problemas.

-No puedo hablar de esto ahora, en serio- dijo pasándolo de largo, Draco le siguió

-¡a, no! Los vamos a hablar ahora- Harry se giro suspirando hastiado

-¿Por qué a su alteza le place?- hiso una reverencia burlona, Draco se refregó los ojos, exasperado

- ¿Por qué actúas como si yo fuera el imbécil aquí? Evidentemente el único que le ha hecho el quite a la situación has sido tú, yo estoy tratando de hablar

- ahora, después de que me rompiste el brazo

-¡fue un accidente!

- que tu provocaste- Draco se tapo la cara, deba la impresión que estaba contando hasta diez

-….mira, sólo…esto es importante

-no tiene porque serlo si lo dejar estar-dijo Harry mirándolo a los ojos- tu y yo…-suspiro- no congeniamos

- nos llevamos bien por un tiempo

- no de esa manera, y sólo porque tu necesitabas algo de mí y yo quería llevar las fiesta en paz, nos portamos con educación pero no congeniamos, y tú mismo lo dijiste, estas demasiado cómodo así como estas, ninguno de los dos quiere esto, y no siento que deba disculparme por no haberte dicho nada porque creo que eres consciente de que estabas más contento sin saber…y yo estaba tranquilo también, tengo un novio y- Draco lo interrumpió

- no es acerca de eso, no quiero estar contigo tampoco – Harry alzo las cejas- eso salió muy mal, pero tú sabes a lo que me refiero….. somos …- titubeo, no podía llevarse siquiera a usar el término, era demasiado romántico, demasiado intimo- me gustaría que quedáramos en buenos términos siquiera, que pasa si más adelante…

- Draco no me necesitas como plan de respaldo, te lo aseguro – rio suavemente- …mi vida ya es demasiado complicada sin añadirte a la ecuación- dijo esta vez más serio- y eso no va a cambiar en el corto plazo, no necesito más problemas

-…..- Draco ser mordió el labio y miro hacia otro lado pensativo

- Si te preocupa no iré por ahí diciéndoselo a nadie, aprecio demasiado mi privacidad, y si lo tuyo va bien tampoco esperare que seas famoso para aprovecharme, no soy esa clase de persona

-mmmm….- hubo un largo silencio- ¿así que tu y Cedric, van en serio?

- puff , eso no tiene que ver, es tema aparte, además que estemos desligándonos de esta manera no quiere decir que vaya a hablar de mi vida amorosa contigo y estoy seguro en realidad no te interesa sólo no sabes que decir- dijo mientras se metía a la cama- vete ya, un corte limpio por ambos lados, lo que es yo la medicación está haciendo efecto y para cuando despierte tu y yo somos asunto solucionado

- ...ok supongo, me voy a ir

- chu chu- dijo haciendo gestos para echarlo- vete antes de que mi tíos se den cuenta de quién eres- se dio vuelta y se cubrió, escucho como se cerraba la puerta para luego dejarse arrastrar por el sueño , " Todo será mejor mañana" se dijo.

* * *

Dos años después

Las cosas no le habían ido tan mal después de eso, pero también depende desde donde se mirara, él ya había ajustado sus expectativas y según su punto de vista podría estar peor, había conseguido un trabajo, menor si, pero le daba suficiente dinero para pagarse una pensión, podría haberse quedado viviendo un tiempo con los Dursley pero el tener que colaborar en la casa monetariamente ahora que ya era legalmente un adulto era una posibilidad y en ese caso estaba mejor fuera y en Londres había más posibilidades de trabajo, así podía ahorrar para la universidad, sólo necesitaba lo suficiente para cubrir lo que no bastara con un financiamiento parcial o pagar hasta conseguir alguna beca.

-Hey Harry- una colega – tengo que pedirte un favor- se apoyo en el mesón para conversar con él que estaba atendiendo la caja

- ooook- dijo sin mirarla y tratando de pensar una excusa

- resulta..- empezó ella lentamente- que hay un fan meeting de una banda que me gusta y- la interrumpió ahí mismo suspirando

- ¿Cuánto?-

-¿ ah? No! No necesito dinero- corrigió apresuradamente- de hecho es gratis, no es por eso

- ¿entonces? Cho Sabes que no te puedo cubrir, si lo hago me muero- trabajaba de lunes a viernes turno completo, así ganaba todo el dinero que podía, y no es como que necesitara el tiempo para otra cosa

- tampoco necesito que me cubras, jezz dejame terminar si?- el asintió alzando las manos- bueeeeno el grupo es "garaje"- dijo como si explicara algo- ¿no te suena para nada?- ante su falta de reacción

- nop, sorry

- eres tan desconectado de todo- se rio un poco- ok, te explico, el carácter de estos eventos es más intimo y de menor publico pero como es gratis se llana así que obviamente no todo el mundo que va logra entrar

- fallo de ver que podría yo hacer – dijo Harry mirándola algo divertido mientras descansaba su cabeza en una mano

- para allá voy, si tu vieras algo de televisión entonces podría ahorrarme toda esta introducción. Bueno entonces lo que hicieron en el último fan meeting fue que para homogeneizar al público seleccionaron hombre y los dejaron pasar, así que

- ¡A no! – se incorporo – me vas a hacer ir a encerrarme en una pieza llena de niñas gritonas para ver a unos tipos que no conozco mover el culo y probablemente hacer mierda de música, no, en serio que no, por favor

- vamos, te prometo que no es así,¿ parezco tener tan mal gusto?- Harry la miro aburrido- ok tuve mis momentos pero te prometo que esto no es así, estos tipos son músicos de verdad y pues…son bien parecidos así que por eso tienen más fans mujeres, pero la música es tan buena que han ido ganando más publico poco a poco, además son conocidos por componer sus canciones, han hecho múltiples colaboraciones y- se apresuro a sacar algo de su bolsillo- te cargue el mp4 con canciones para que las escuches y decidas, te prometo que te va a gustar- Harry suspiro- siquiera escúchalo, sé que como estudiaste música eres un criticon así que no te pasaría cualquier mierda para que me molestaras después, confía en mi

-….ok- dijo resignado tomando el reproductor

- yeee!

- esto no garantiza nada- le advirtió. Ella asintió como niña obediente

- Te cargue 6, están en orden de lo que creo te gustara más, escúchalas hoy y hablamos mañana en mi turno ok?

- si si- dijo echándola

- sabré si no las escuchaste- le dijo con tono amenazador

* * *

_I'll tell you so romantically  
Everything will work_

Sonaban los acordes de la guitarra antes de que una voz se escuchara ligeramente

_I'll_

Se volvía a escuchar la guitarra

_…I'll tell you so romantically  
Everything will work out if you are like me  
Just lean on me closing your eyes_

-¿Está escribiendo?- Llego preguntando a uno de los trabajadores que se encontraba afuera de la habitación

- Si, y por la cantidad de veces que he escuchado esa parte parece que no va bien, esta de pésimo humor- le advirtió

- ufff – se acomodo la chaqueta y abrió la puerta para entrar

-Hey ¿Cómo va?- entro Ed preguntándole

- ¿Qué cosa?- pregunto molesto

- uuuii- dijo alzando las manos en signo de paz- estoy sólo haciendo conversación no es para ponerse así ¿te tiene muy estresado la practica?

- Blaise me conto que hablaste con él

- mmmhh- dijo torciendo la boca -no quería decirte hasta después del evento, como es el último, supuse que podrías preocuparte luego….¿qué tanto te conto?

- que están presionando, supongo que quería que me pusiera a con todo a buscar un vocalista – suspiro- no entiendo porque el apuro ahora, hemos estado componiendo durante ya 4 años y promocionando como independiente por dos, estamos generando dinero- se quejo sin dejar de mirar su guitarra

- Draco, tu sabes que pueden ser más que esto – se agacho frente a él- tienen gran potencial, por eso me asignaron a ustedes, porque prometiste que conformarían una banda y hasta el momento sólo han incorporado un baterista…

- No es tan fácil, el sonido…

- Lo sé – interrumpió con tono conciliador -me lo has explicado – entiendo un poco ¿trabajo en esta industria o no?- Draco asintió- pero los de arriba están empezando a verlo más como capricho- Draco abrió la boca listo para decir algo pero el manager lo detuvo- eres muy talentoso, te lo reconocen y por eso te toman mucho más en consideración pero se están poniendo no sólo ambiciosos si no impacientes, tienen esta sensación de que serán grandes y quieren que eso pase ya, yo estoy tratando de conciliar ok?

- ….uff mira yo quiero lanzar más música, nuestra música pero necesito un vocal, yo puedo cantar pero no es suficiente, en mi cabeza es mejor, puede ser tanto mejor- cerro lo ojos- necesito un cantante- dijo con resolución- sólo así será lo mejor que podemos dar, me niego a lanzar una canción sólo medianamente buena – El manager se mordió los labios pensativo

- Mira, pudo conseguirte tiempo y aligerar las presiones, que no hablen con ustedes sobre grabar o un video, nada, que te den facilidades SI prometes encontrar ese cantante que necesitas cuanto antes, ok?

- las actividades…?- Ed alzo una mano para detenerlo ahí

- Tenían planeado que empezaran a trabajar en un álbum así que no hay eventos agendados ni producción, ni composición nada que no sea para "garage", por lo tanto se puede acomodar, tenemos firmado un docureality de sus vidas con MTV, ellos los siguen a todos lados pero apuesto que estarían muy interesados en grabar la búsqueda del nuevo miembro, si?- Draco asintió algo dudoso de si sería capaz de encontrar al cantante que buscaba

- pero tienes que aprovechar el tiempo con todo

- Si- dijo esta vez más enérgico.

- Trato entonces- extendió su mano que Draco acepto sonriendo

* * *

-¿ Y?- Cho casi lo tira con lo precipitadamente que se le acerco

- Hola Cho, estoy bien ¿y tu?- Cho le pego en el hombro

- ¿y? ¿Escuchaste las canciones?- pregunto ansiosa

- ok- dijo poniendo las cajas que traía en el suelo- debo quitarme el sombrero y reconocer tu buen gusto y aceptar que todavía puedes sorprenderme – dijo solemnemente haciendo una reverencia

- ¡lo sabia!, te encanto ¿verdad?, suponía que ya te había calzado el gusto – dijo satisfecha

- De hecho si, encontré que eran muy buenas, todas, aunque mi orden de preferencia es distinto al tuyo no es por mucho- dijo recogiendo las cajas para llevarlas al local- Me llamo mucho la atención que fueran sólo la música, no parece el tipo de sonido de fondo, sonarían genial con alguien cantándolas

- a… es que tienen una historia muy interesante- dijo siguiéndolo- los dos miembros fundadores llevan ya unos años en la compañía y componían para otros artistas pero sólo comenzaron a ser conocidos hace dos años, y son como una banda en …"formación" por decirlo así, el guitarrista canta y los otros miembros también un poco pero no son vocalistas notables, supuestamente agregaran a un cantante pero todavía no se sabe nada, algunos dicen que él o la vocalista se está entrenando todavía en la compañía

- ¿O sea no tienen cantante?- pregunto sorprendido- ¿y aun así son una banda conocida?

- si, o sea, como te digo las canciones que te pase tienen otra versión con letra y yo personalmente creo que suenan bastante bien, es decir hay otro montón de grupo con vocales similares y aún así les va bien, pero estos tipos son unos perfeccionistas, dicen que a su sonido le falta otro vocal y que todavía no han encontrado al adecuado.

-mmmm bueno con razón su música suena tan bien, esta muy concentrada en los instrumentos – dijo meditando

-¿no sería genial que eligieran una cantante mujer? ¡una fan! Uff iría a audicionar en un pestañeo

- aajjajaajjajajaja

- entonces aunque no quede porque canto horrible Blaise me miraría y sabría de inmediato que somos almas gemelas- termino soñadoramente. Harry sólo sonrió pensando que era tierna de cierta manera la ilusión con la que Cho veía todo lo de los compañeros de por vida. Abrió la caja para comenzar a reponer cuando

- hey….Blaise es un nombre poco común- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa- ¿es su verdadero nombre?

-mmm? – dijo Cho saliendo de su fantasía- hasta lo que se sabe si, pero ya sabes, a los famosos les encanta cambiarse los nombres- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

- ¿y cuál es su apellido?

- Zabini – Harry no se volteo e hizo como si nada

- ¿es esta "garage" por casualidad la banda de Draco Malfoy? – la última vez que supo de él estaba fundando un grupo con su mejor amigo Blaise Zabini, pero siempre cabía la posibilidad que se hubieran peleado, con lo egos que se traían esos dos

-…si..¿Cómo sabes?- pregunto sonriendo- me sorprende que sepas algo de la vida jajajaja

- ammm – titubeo un poco, su vida no era un secreto para nadie pero cuando hablaba de sus años a la academia mencionaba a sus amigos y si Malfoy estaba ligeramente involucrado en alguna historia sólo se refería a él como un compañero o un tipo del cual no recuerdo su nombre- El asistía a mi misma escuela de música.

-¡¿Qué?!- Grito Cho- ¡¿Cómo no me lo habías dicho antes?!- Harry se tapo los oídos

- bueno ¿Cómo iba a saber de quién me estabas hablando? nunca mencionaste nombres y además yo ya te había dicho donde estudie tu deberías haber hecho la conexión, eres una mala fan

- ¿y cómo era en el colegio? ¿lo conocías?¿hablaste con él?¿que sabes de él?- lo empezó a bombardear con preguntas

- aamm lamento desilusionarte pero no lo conocí bien…- la miro- adios a tu esperanza de meterte backstage- dijo adivinando su pensamiento

- tsk aaa- dijo desilusionada-….bueno, ahora al menos puedo decir que tengo un amigo que estudio con Draco de "Garage" jejejeje

- si eso te hace feliz – dijo frunciendo el ceño un poco divertido

- ¿bueno y? ¿me acompañas entonces?- Lo pensó un momento, entre tanta gente no había manera de que Malfoy se diera cuenta que él estaba ahí ¿verdad? – ok

- ¡yes!

- pero eso no garantiza nada, ¿lo sabes cierto?, entre tanta gente…o quizás ni siquiera saquen hombres o no me dejen llevarte

- o tranquilo, estoy casi segura de que van a hacer lo mismo, quieren que se vea más publico hombre también en la grabación del fan meeting y tu eres muy cute y te vez como más rudo a la vez, fijo lo que quieren proyectar "no les gustamos sólo a los hombres gays"

- pero yo si soy gay

- si si claro, pero no a lo gaga, tu sólo hazme caso y cuando te saquen di "pero vengo con mi novia" seguro nos dejan entrar iiiiii!- empezó a saltar

* * *

N/A: espero les haya gustado, estoy muy entusiasmada con todo esto de las almas gemela sy me gustaría que hubieran mas fanfic al respecto...además de más AU...y cosas relacionada con la musica, bueno y como encontre que faltaban decidi hacer el mio, dejen comemntarios


	2. Chapter 2

Para efectos del mayor entendimiento un VJ es un camarógrafo de caracter "personal" o sea no esta instalando con una cámara gigante con trípode, si no que probablemente tiene una cámara más pequeña y portable y esta asignado a alguien en particular, por ejemplo, Draco´s vj es el camarógrafo que anda con él para todo lados. No se si este termino es ampliamente conocido.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

-¿No te estás confiando mucho? Escuche que las fans llegan muchas horas antes para asegurarse un lugar- dijo Harry mientras caminaban acercándose al lugar del evento

- mmm? Na, los fans que tienen asegurado su lugar si no durmieron aquí llegaron en la madrugada, yo no estoy tan loca, además quería estar bonita para que me vean, trasnochada no sirvo. Estoy apostando al 100 a que te van a sacar para entrar

-mmmmm, bueno, me gustaría que tuvieras en tu mente que eso podría no suceder

- Harry tranquilo, no me voy a enojar contigo ni me pondré a llorar por no entrar, voy a estar triste pero no hare ninguna escena ¿ok?- le tomo el brazo tranquilizándolo

-ok- asintió. Llegaron al lugar por lo que podía ver la cola era larguísima

- ¿disculpa?- Cho le toco el hombro a una de las niñas ahí- ¿este es el final de la fila?

- si- la niña sonrió y parecía que iba a decir algo más pero alguien empezó a gritar

- ¡ahí viene ahí viene!- Para su sorpresa se tuvo que tapar los oídos por que Cho comenzó a gritar también, antes de tirarlo del brazo y ponerlo al otro lado

- esto es, ponte ahí, que te veas- lo ubico y se agarro de su brazo. El estaba a punto de preguntar WTF cuando un sujeto llego a su lado

-y tu, pasen- Comenzó a escuchar como otros reclamaban pero Cho lo arrastro lo más rápido que pudo hacia la entrada, lo siguiente que supo es que estaba dentro

- iiiii!- Cho gritaba para dentro mientras le apuraba para que buscaran un asiento- ¡Harry eres el mejor!- se le tiro encima cuando estuvieron sentados

- ooook- dijo el dándole palmadas algo desconcertado mirando alrededor sorprendido

* * *

-Así que vamos a anunciarlo oficialmente –dijo Blaise pensativo

- ¿es necesario? Ya todos saben desde siempre que la banda esta en formación – Dijo Ron

- es para generar expectativa, y ver si se acerca a la compañía alguien que valga la pena

- uuufff que no te vayan a escuchar- rio Blaise

- No digo que los trainees de la compañía sean malos, pero los he escuchado a todos y ninguno me satisface, tiene que ser alguien de afuera

-¿quieres levantarle trainees a otras empresas?- se rio aún más blaise

- …Quizás alguien completamente nuevo ¿cantante en algún bar o estudiantes de música?- Blaise pareció pensárselo

- hey- Ron se puso de pie- Miren no puedo negar en que estoy de acuerdo, el sonido no me termina de…no sé, no me llega, pero me preocupa, yo llegue después pero ustedes llevan dos años buscando un vocalista sin éxito, tal vez habría que bajar un poco las expectativas o grabar el disco sólo nosotros mientras esperamos- Blaise y Draco lo miraron de mala manera- ok…, sólo expresaba mi opinión- alzo las manos en rendición

-¿trajiste lo que te pedi? – le inquirió Draco

- si, si- fue y tomo una hoja de su bolso- mi hermano dijo que fue bastante fácil porque no había muchos cantantes en su colegio, pero ustedes ya deben saber eso- Le había enviado a conseguir una lista de los cantantes que se habían graduado en los últimos 5 años de su antigua academia ya que un hermano de Ron daba lecciones de guitarra allí ahora.

- la verdad nunca me preocupó mucho por ese entonces- dijo Draco tomando la hoja- estaba tratando de perfeccionar mi propio canto- dijo con sorna burlándose de sí mismo- ¿alguna sugerencia?

-No, sorry, entiendo que algo falta pero no se qué exactamente así que no pude darle a Bill mayores especificaciones, ni siquiera tenía claro si preferías una mujer o un hombre

- mmm está bien, el resto lo hacemos nosotros

-Chicos, a escenario ahora- abrió la puerta ligeramente para asomarse Ed

- ok

* * *

Harry estaba fascinado, eran musicalmente dotados de eso no quedaba duda, más que nada habían hablado y realizado juegos y bromas para las fans pero interpretaron dos canciones y fueron maravillosas, las hicieron umplugged, muy poco sonido de fondo, el baterista golpeaba nada más unos cajones de madera, el bajista tocaba un pandero y Malfoy tocaba la guitarra y cantaba, le daba esa sensación de sencillez a la canción, esa sensación de música desnuda sin ningún efecto para maquillarla, buena música, estaba escuchando extasiado cuando paso, Malfoy le vio, al principio se preocupo porque frunció el ceño, pero parecía más extrañado que nada, aún así le dio mucha vergüenza que le hubieran sorprendido, los labios de le pusieron en una línea antes de que Cho le sacara de su estupor.

- Oh my god, miro para acá, miro para acá- le sacudió tratando de disimular para no gritar

- Me gustaría interpretarles una última canción antes de despedirnos, originalmente no estaba planificada y la termine hace poco, de hecho ni Ron ni Blaise la han escuchado tampoco y ustedes serán los primeros- tomo su guitarra. Ron y Blaise se encogieron de hombros sabiendo lo diva que Draco podía ser a veces- se llama - synchronization 100%

_The way you walk and talk_

_Yawning all the time, its crazy_

_Everything about you it seems a montage head to toe_

_We are so similar, we hurted each other so painfully_

_Whenever i see you, i doubt my own eyes_

_Strangely im so attracted to you_

_What do i do?_

_No wonder you seemed familiar when we first met_

_Your body, facial features and unexpectedly simple minded_

_Inside of my chaotic mind is a mess _

_I quited but my mind wont change_

Se detuvo con un último acorde y los fans aplaudieron

- la canción está terminada, sin embargo, no logra satisfacerme como suena con mi voz – dijo poniendo la guitarra a un lado -y es eso lo que les voy a anunciar a continuación- Cho apretó el brazo de Harry con fuerza- Ya todos saben que somos una banda en formación pero hemos estado dos años sin incorporar a un cantante, tenemos planes de grabar un álbum estudio y comenzar esta vez sí con todo como un grupo en su totalidad por lo tanto en lo que viene nos dedicaremos en exclusiva a la búsqueda de un vocal y esperamos completar la tarea a la brevedad, nunca antes hemos buscado con tanto ahincó así que estaremos llamando a audiciones, buscando talentos y básicamente escarbaremos hasta el último rincón para completar a "garage", así que esperen nuestro disco- terminó y gritos de emoción inundaron el lugar.

* * *

Estaba esperando cerca la escalera a que Cho saliera del baño cuando esta llego corriendo

- Harry, perdón perdón perdón

- ¿Qué?¿por qué?

- es que…mmm, conocí a unas niñas en el baño y dijeron que iban a ir afuera de la compañía a esperar a que llegue garage y ver si pueden conseguir sus autógrafos y

- ooo Cho, nononono- dijo retrocediendo

- no, tranquilo, no espero que me acompañes, me voy con ellas pero siento que te estoy dejando votado- Harry soltó el aire aliviado, ni quería imaginarse que Malfoy le sorprendiera además acosándolo

- no, está bien, ve

- ¿de verdad? Uiii, eres el mejor- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo

- ufff – suspiro agotado, se metió las manos a los bolsillos y se dio la vuelta para largarse de ahí

- ¿disculpa?- levanto la cabeza para ver a quien le estaba hablando- ¿eres Harry Potter por casualidad?

- mmm? Si, ¿Por qué?

- acompáñame- O shit, Malfoy lo había mandado a correr

- No es necesario, ya me estoy yendo- hizo un gesto señalando levemente a la salida

- ¡oh! Pero me mandaron a buscarte para llevarte backstage, eras compañero de colegio de alguien o algo así, no entendí muy bien- se encogió en su lugar sintiéndose muy inseguro

- mmm ¿debería ir?- le pregunto al tipo que parecía ser un maquillista o algo así

- No me preguntes a mi- rio un poco- yo sólo estoy pasando el mensaje, pero si yo fuera tu y tuviera la oportunidad de ir backstage de un grupo que me gustara iría sin pensarlo- quiso corregir que él no era un fan pero en realidad no tenía mucho sentido

-mmmm- frunció la boca, ¿Qué podría Malfoy querer? No tenía idea, pero quizás podría dejar caer en la conversación porque estaba ahí, que su amiga lo había traído…

- hey sabes tengo cosas que hacer, si no vas a ir podrías decírmelo ahora- le dijo sin mala intención

- ok – En el peor de los casos Malfoy creería que él había venido a sacar alguna ventaja y le gustaría dejarle en claro que no era así, que era coincidencia…casi

-¿ok?- Harry asintió y le siguió por los pasillos y lo llevaron a una gran habitación que seguramente era la de espera, había ropa e instrumentos tirados por todos lados

- espera aquí "garage" está dando una entrevista y llegaran en un rato- dijo antes de dejarlo sólo. Harry no sabía qué hacer con sus manos, se quedo ahí de pie jugando con las mangas de camisa de pronto sintiéndose nervioso. Se sentó en uno de los sillones y miro alrededor.

* * *

-¿en serio? Pensaba que quizás empezarían a grabar no se…el próximo mes o algo así- Draco miro las cámaras que lo seguían con algo de recelo y luego miro a su manager

- no me mires a mí, yo te dije que empezaban un programa

- mmmm – miro las cámaras de nuevo, Ron y Blaise estaban en un estado similar- bueno supongo, pero no vamos a hacer nada precisamente interesante ahora- les advirtió

- tranquilo- le dijo una de las tipas detrás de cámara- estoy segura que serán divertidos y cuando no, nosotros lo haremos divertido

- ooo man- Blaise se refregó la cara- nos van a hacer sufrir, lo apuesto- las chicas detrás de cámara se rieron

- ¿por qué son todas mujeres?- pregunto Ron curioso, las chicas se rieron de nuevo

- esta es nuestra sala de espera- dijo Blaise en tono solemne y abrió la puerta - ¡oh!- dijo sorprendido. Draco pasó a su lado apresuradamente

- Potter- se asomo y lo vio con los ojos muy abiertos

- Que...?

- sorry por todo el público- empezaron a entrar, eran 5 personas con cámara portátiles, además de los miembros y el manager- estamos grabando un docureality y no tenía idea que empezaba hoy

- oo…- miraba algo abrumado todas las cámaras y se encogió un poco en su asiento

- Ok blaise y Ron son todos suyos, denme unos minutos para hablar- y se arranco hacia el otro lado de la sala donde Harry estaba sentado.

- …Hey..- llego al sillón pero se quedo de pie en frente de Harry

-…Hey- ninguno hizo además de más saludo, en parte no sabían cómo hacerlo ¿deberían darse la mano?

- ¿Cómo has estado?

- bien…bien- asintió y no puso que más decir

- mmm ¿te vi entre el público?

- aa si, sólo vine a escuchar la música lo prometo, una amiga es fan del grupo y dijo que a los hombres los dejaban entrar así que me arrastro para acá- dijo casi en un susurro

- o…¡oh! No estaba insinuando nada de lo…bueno ya sabes, lo que conversamos hace tiempo, sólo quería hablar y ver que tal estabas- hubo un pequeño silencio - ¿Qué te parecieron las canciones?- la mirada de Harry se ilumino

-son buenísimas, escuche otro par pero sin letra me sorprendió mucho oír de que se trataban, como que lo anticipaba, las melodías transmiten las letras muy bien- Draco sonrió satisfecho ante el cumplido- son tuyas y de Blaise ¿verdad? ¿O alguien más colaboro?

- mayoritariamente son de los dos, por ahí hay algunas suyas otras mías, algunas escritas por Ron…el baterista- aclaro- y algunos arreglos los han hecho productores de la compañía…- jugo con sus anillos un poco -…¿ y que piensas de lo de buscar un vocal?

-mmm? A mí me suenas bastante bien, has mejorado pero supongo que quizás como compositor imaginabas las canciones de otra manera, está bien tratar de acercarte a lo que pasaba en tu cabeza

- uff hace falta gente comprensiva, mi compañía empieza a creer que soy un neurótico obsesionado

-¿Quién es el amigo de Draco?- una cámara se enfoco en Blaise que estaba sentado comiendo

- mmm?- miro brevemente a donde estaban los dos conversando- Harry Potter…creo, éramos compañeros de colegio, en la academia de música- dijo explicativamente- de hecho es muy divertido, ellos no eran muy cercanos, hicieron un par de proyectos de clases juntos creo… no sé, pero él último año tuvieron una pelea de quien sabe que, hubieron rumores pero nadie sabía, el asunto es que exploto y el día de la graduación Draco termino rompiéndole a Potter el brazo

- iiiii!

- sí… él dice que fue un accidente y se sintió pésimo, lo llevo a urgencias y a su casa pero todo el mundo hablaba de como Draco brutalmente había atacado a Potter- se rio – todavía lo molesto con eso, mira lo nervioso que está, apuesto que todavía se siente mal - Enfocaron la cámara y se veía como Draco cambiaba su peso de una a otra pierna inquieto

- parece que estuviera frente al padrino- dijo una vj risueña grabando de lejos a Harry sentado en el sillón cómodamente con Draco de pie frente a él- o ya se va- se vio como Harry se ponía de pie y sacaba su teléfono- ¿están intercambiando teléfonos?- Blaise levanto la cabeza de su comida interesado, luego se encogió de hombros.

* * *

- Hey- Harry se paró de la banca en la que había estado sentado esperado- pensaba que ibas a llegar con cámaras, me tenía algo nervioso jeje

- a no, hoy la grabación empieza más tarde- titubo un poco de pie ahí con las manos en los bolsillo de la chaqueta- ¿vamos caminando?, conozco una cafetería por aquí

- ok- comenzaron a caminar– me sorprendió que me llamaras…- dijo mientras se miraba los pies – pensé que era algo más que nada de cortesía lo de intercambiar teléfonos

- Después de que te rompí el brazo no intercambiaría números contigo si no fuera llamar, quien sabe qué harías con él en venganza- dijo sonriendo

- aajajjaja dárselo a tus fans para que te lo revienten, cierto…no se me había ocurrido, tal vez todavía lo haga si no te portas bien jejej

- hey vengo en misión conciliadora - le observo mientras caminaban – estas cambiado

- mmmm? ¿en qué sentido? O sea, no hemos hablado mucho como para sacar esa conclusión-ser rio y le miro y Draco hizo un gesto señalando los aros de sus orejas y el de su ceja- aa! Eso, si… son un gesto personal de rebeldía, me fui de la casa de mis tíos así que me he soltado un poco las trenzas por decirlo así, ahora que no tengo que preocuparme porque me golpeen con la biblia

- ajajajaja, te vienen supongo, con todo esa onda tough que estás llevando, antes siempre me pareciste muy flaco y nadando en la ropa, de hecho siempre pensé que en realidad la ropa te quedaba grande y que no sabías tu propia talla o algo así, ahora me hace sentido que en realidad tratabas de ir por este look

- tsk- de hecho por ese entonces la ropa si le quedaba grande porque era o algo viejo de su primo o sus tíos se la compraban muy grande para que le durara mientras crecía, después de eso lo único realmente de su talla que tenía era el uniforme y lo sentía como si estuviera usando mallas, así que ya un poco mayor siempre se compro ropa grande para estar más cómodo- gracias, supongo que es lo más cercano a un cumplido que se puede conseguir ti

- a no, lo digo en serio, como que ¿creciste al look? o...puede que haya sido la costumbre de verte con 5 kilos más de ropa pero con el uniforme te veías raquítico – dijo- la ropa grande...

-yaa déjalo así, la estás haciendo peor, y no hablemos de cómo me veo, me pone incomodo- se rasco la nuca – Draco no pudo evitar notar la venda en la mano derecha de Harry donde sabía que estaba la marca, Harry que tenía la cabeza algo gacha no lo noto

- ok ok, lo dejo….. ¿y cómo te van las cosas?¿qué estás haciendo ahora? No pudimos hablar mucho el otro día, por las cámaras y todo eso – señalo un lado para que siguieran caminando por ahí

- las verdad nada interesante, estoy ahorrando – le miro brevemente- para la universidad

-¿No intentaste postular a la beca de nuevo?

- la beca completa era para recién egresados, tengo la posibilidad de acceder a financiamiento parcial y quizás ganar una beca completa una vez adentro pero sería desde el segundo año.

- ¿ y cómo vas con eso?

- más o menos bien, ya tengo bastante dinero para un año con financiamiento parcial hace tiempo pero me preocupa no conseguir la beca – frunció un poco el ceño - así que estoy juntando algo más, sería muy triste estar una vez adentro y no poder seguir, de todas manera debo postular a finales de este año así que todavía puedo pensarlo un poco más…también esta que no he practicado mucho el último tiempo- se rio

- seguro consigues la beca- señalo un local y se sentaron en la terraza

- bueno, se supone que tenía que conseguirla la primera vez pero entonces un chino prodigio nerd apareció

- y no has pensado en buscar otro trabajo, quizás algo que de más dinero

- ufff la verdad donde estoy pagan bien y el trabajo no es mucho, el ambiente es bueno y está bien ubicado…. a veces hago trabajos como extra, en comerciales, fotos y esas cosas

-¿si- dijo interesado

- aha, cosas pequeñas como modelo de mano y ridiculeces como esa… hice buen dinero, pero luego tuve problemas médicos

-oohh…¿ no fue el brazo verdad?

- mmm? No, no un resfriado grave mal cuidado, estuve 5 días internado, nada del otro mundo pero salió caro, mi brazo sano bien, no tienes que seguir preocupándote por eso- le quito importancia y tomo la carta.

-¿puedes tocar el piano sin problemas?

- si, pero probablemente mi habilidad esta algo oxidada por falta de práctica – se rio

-….- Draco lo contemplo un momento- mmm ¿Cuánto se demoro en sanar?¿tuviste que hacer terapia o algo?

- eee, no hablemos de eso ¿sí? Que me dan ganas de partirte la cara- dijo de buen humor. Draco alzo los brazos en son de paz. Llego el mesero e hicieron su orden

- oye…y no has pensado a ingresar a una compañía- Harry inhalo profundamente

- de hecho lo pensé por un tiempo, si te digo la verdad… tendría facilidades de estudio, ya sabes con aislamiento de sonido y para practicar además de que podría aprender mucho ahí, sería como estudiar pero es muy riesgoso, tendría que recortar mucho mis horas de trabajo y entrar como trainee a una compañía no tiene ninguna garantía, bien podría nunca conseguir nada ahí y luego no tendría nada, en la universidad puedo conseguir un título que me abriría más puertas, tal vez podría trabajar enseñando en una compañía o…no sé, no he pensado tan adelante todavía, estoy enfocándome en pequeñas metas a la vez- Draco asintió entendiendo, sabía de esas inseguridades, para él las cosas se habían dado de manera muy natural, ingreso a una compañía siendo muy joven y cuando todavía no había mucho que perder.

- ¿y todavía estás con Cedric? – Harry se sorprendió al principio y luego rio a carcajadas

- supongo que tiene sentido que preguntes algo así, la última vez que nos vimos fue para la graduación- se quedo pensativo un momento mientras jugaba con una cuchara- Cedric y yo rompimos hace mucho tiempo

- bueno en realidad era bastante probable que hubieran terminado, las relaciones de colegio no suelen durar más allá, pero era más educado preguntarlo así….¿y qué paso?

- se fue a Francia

- ¿Quién pateo a quien?- Harry lo miro de mala manera

- ¿Importa?-

- No en realidad, sólo curiosidad- le miro brevemente- pero me suena mucho más que debes haberlo terminado tu - Harry frunció los labios -te debió odiar

- naaa estoy seguro que encontró consuelo en Francia, quizás encontró su alma gemela alla y todo- se miraron incómodos un momento antes de que el mesero llegara con la comida y pasaran a otro tema

* * *

Dejen comentarios n.n


	3. Chapter 3

Les recomiendo de ante mano que de ahora en adelante hagan click en los link que dejare respecto a las canciones que cantan en algunas partes, les ayudan a captar mejor la historia y meterse el feeling del momento o lo que siente los personajes ( al menos en mi cabeza es así xD)

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

- ¡Harry! - Cho se acerco apresuradamente al verlo. Estaba sentado en una mesa de afuera en el Starbucks - ¿en que estas? ¿No deberías estar en la tienda?

- hice un acuerdo con Zacharias para tener rato libre, necesitaba recoger algunos papeles, pagar cuentas blablablá

- aajjj ese odioso – hizo un gesto de asco con la boca mientras tomaba asiento frente a él y dejaba su cartera sobre la mesa – le vendiste el alma al diablo ¿Qué te pidió?

- me toca cubrirle un domingo

- ufff

- bueno, nada que hacer, pero ya que sacrificaba el domingo me tome toda la tarde, así que estoy aprovechando la wifi de acá- le mostro su teléfono que justo sonó sorprendiéndolos a ambos

- notificación de Cedric- alcanzo a leer Cho antes de que Harry lo viera – mmmm ¿Quién es Cedric?- dijo con tono juguetón

-…mi ex

- ups, metí la pata- tomo el café de Harry y bebió un poco -¿y qué quiere?- frunció el ceño

-ummmm?- se había distraído un poco leyendo el mensaje –o nada malo, terminamos hace mucho tiempo y todavía nos hablamos de vez en cuando, nada del otro mundo

- ¿están en recaídas?

- naaa, es sólo que esta el cariño, estuvimos juntos por mucho tiempo,

-aaam- dijo con tono de comprensión- ¿eres amigo de todos tus ex?

- Cedric es mi único ex, y no somos amigos, sólo nos tenemos en facebook

-sss por mi experiencia no te estaría hablando si no quisiera algo todavía

- no creo, terminamos hace dos años y se fue al extranjero, dudo mucho que esté pensando en mi- se encogió de hombros no queriendo hablar más del tema, no le gustaba pensar en Cedric, incluso si se escribían alguna que otra estupidez por internet todavía representaba una parte dolorosa de su vida- ¿y vas a celebrar tu cumpleaños?- dijo cambiando la conversación.

- naaa, no estoy de mucho ánimo, pensé que para este entonces ya estaría en compañía- hizo un puchero- no es que este amargada y sé que sólo estoy cumpliendo 20 años pero no quiero darle al resto una ocasión para restregarme sus almas gemelas, así que no hare fiesta

- pero podríamos irnos a tomar por ahí, ¿un grupo pequeño tal vez? te conozco, no podrás no hacer nada

-…supongo que ver parejas desconocidas es mejor que ver las de siempre- lo pensó- ok, quizás agarre algo por ahí

- ok, quería saber para ver si tenías que tener regalo

- uuui si, tenme regalo, me hacen falta muchas cosas, como no soy capaz de ir a comprar nada sola- se rieron y Cho saco su teléfono para conectarse a internet, Harry miro el suyo y lo pensó un momento, quería darle un buen regalo y sabía que tenía algo excelente a mano, había meditado sobre si debería decirle a Cho que había hablado con Malfoy pero probablemente luego de la histeria le pediría algún favor al respecto y él realmente no tenía ganas de rogarle a Malfoy por dejarla ir backstage o algo asi, no tenía cara para hacerlo se moriría de vergüenza, pero quizás podría pedirle un autógrafo para una amiga, eso no era muy difícil ¿verdad? Podías hacer eso por un conocido…, se armo de valor y comenzó a escribir.

* * *

Draco se dejo caer en el suelo, Blaise estaba sentado en el suelo al otro lado de la mesa de centro dándole la espalda a un laptob con los ojos cerrados, Ron estaba en el sillón frente al computador clickando algo,

- Ok, retomemos- se apoyo en la mesa y cerró los ojos, se escucho una voz soprano

- NEXT!- gritaron Blaise y Draco al mismo tiempo, se comenzó a escuchar otra voz y comenzaron a hacer comentarios

- no va bien hacia arriba

- es buena pero muy …¿soul? Como de r&b, necesitamos una voz más alta que destaque entre las nuestras no que se mezcle

- next

-¿qué están haciendo?- las cámaras grababan desde el pasillo haciendo sum

-están escuchando grabaciones de distintos cantantes, Ron les pasa los videos y Draco y Blaise sólo escuchan – explico el manager- No fue bien en la audiciones abiertas así que pensé que los ánimos estarían bajos, pero Ron me dijo que realmente no tenía ninguna expectativa de que encontrarían lo que buscaban tan fácil.

-¿Cuánto llevan haciendo esto?

-terminaron de revisar las audiciones a la compañía ayer, eran un montón y Draco se negó a que hiciéramos nosotros una preselección, dijo que podiamos subestimar a alguien crucial así que vieron todos los videos, eran cerca de 700, hazte una idea de cuánto tardaron

-woooo

- sí, están trabajando duro- asintió el manager mirándolos desde lejos- ahora están revisando videos de estudiantes de música

- ok del siguiente eran varios videos hice un match up porque canta de maneras distintas en algunos pero tiene como un estilo igual más o menos definido – explico Ron

- uuuu nuestro Ron convirtiéndose en un experto y todo

- ustedes me subestiman tanto, soy músico también- se rieron- ok, aquí va- se comenzó a escuchar una voz, ningún comentario

- ¿la paso?

- sshhshhh- le hicieron callar

- Me gusta como canto la balada con voz clara y limpia pero en la siguiente fue más dándole cierto… ¿efecto?, como que la adapto para ir con el feeling de la canción

-¿crees que pueda hacer scat? Puedo totalmente imaginarme esta voz haciendo scat

- puede aprender scat- Escucharon por un poco más -¿tú qué opinas Ron?

- …claramente me gusto, le hice un match up, pero no se que tienen ustedes en la cabeza-

- -….- Blaise se sentó y miro al otro lado donde Draco se incorporo rápidamente y fue a mirar la pantalla, miro un momento antes de fruncir los labios

-mmmmm

-¿Qué?- Blaise se paro y fue a mirar -¿Qué tiene?- Draco apunto algo en la pantalla

-…no es ese?

- aha

- wow, no me dijiste que cantaba así

-¿Qué?¿quién?- Ron trato de reconocer a la persona en la pantalla- ¿lo conocen?

- estaba en nuestro año- dijo Blaise – pero no compartíamos clases así que nunca lo escuche, pero ¿tú no hacías tutorías con él o algo así?-

- me ayudaba con mi canto en secreto, quería cantar mejor pero era muy vanidoso para ir al taller así como estaba, así que trate de perfeccionarme en secreto un poco antes

- ajajja esto es peor que angel la niña de las flores- se rio Ron

- ¿ah?- Blaise lo miro con el gesto torcido

- …esa, cuando viaja por el mundo buscando una flor que al final estaba en su patio…¿no te suena?

- na, pero tiene razón- volteo a ver Draco- no puedo creer que no hayas tenido buscando por dos años siendo que tu lo conocías

- hey, tu estabas igual de exigente que yo con los vocalistas, además en mi defensa nunca lo escuche realmente cantar, el sólo me corregía y me mostraba las notas, nunca canto una canción completa ni nada

- bueno da igual, llámalo

- mmmmm- Draco se cruzo de brazos

-¿Qué? Sé que tienes su teléfono

- no nos apresuremos, miremos más y…

- a no, es el primero que nos interesa en días, no pienso mirar ni escuchar nada más hasta hacerle una segunda audición- se quejo Blaise

- estoy de acuerdo con Blaise, y si los conozco bien es probable que no encontremos otro, yo contactaría a este antes de seguir – intervino Ron

- ….- Draco se mordió los labios

-¿Qué?- dijo Blaise impaciente y de pronto abrió los ojos – a no, Draco, no seas inmaduro, ¿es por los problemas que tuvieron antes? Eso fue hace mucho tiempo y hasta le rompiste un brazo estoy seguro que esta mas que saldado de tu parte

- aaa… no es tan simple

- ¿le rompiste un brazo?

- Pídele disculpas y llámalo para que venga a audicionar, es así de simple

- Blaise…¿podemos hablarlo en otro lado?

- ¿Qué hay que hablar? Hemos estado 4 años trabajando en esta banda, tenemos a un cantante, probablemente al que hemos estado buscando, a sólo una llamada telefónica de distancia y tú no quieres llamarlo porque probablemente se rio de que te saliera un gallito- dijo molesto

-Blaise…- trato de tomarlo del brazo para alejarlo de ahí mientras Ron miraba entre uno y otro - ¿conversémoslo en otro lado por favor?

- No, ya paso Draco, supéralo – se solto bruscamente

- Blaise por favor- lo miro suplicante- acompáñame a otro lado

- ajjj- Tomo su chaqueta y salió por la puerta contraría seguida de Draco que se dio vuelta para hablarle a Ron

- No le muestres a nadie el video- y se fueron. Las cámaras se acercaron

- ¿Ron que paso?

- no sé, creo que les gusto el último pero parece que hay algún problema- se encogió de hombros

Blaise camino adelante hasta haberse alejado lo suficiente y se giro a mirarlo hastiado sin decir nada. Draco lo miro con la cabeza algo baja

-ufff – se refregó la cara- ok, nunca le he dicho esto a nadie – se balanceo un poco entre un pie y otro mientras abría y cerraba sus manos, parecía estar tomando impulso para algo, Blaise se saco las manos de los bolsillos viendo que iba en serio- ….ok…Harry es mi alma gemela- soltó- ahí, lo dije-

-…..-

-¡ di algo!

-…aa…

- ¡gosh! No te vuelvo a contar nada jamás- le recrimino

- pensé que te gustaban las mujeres…Pansy

- si me gustan

- ap….ok

-¿es todo?

- ok, ok… necesito más…contexto- Draco se apoyo en la pared y se deslizo hasta sentarse en el suelo

- Lo supe el último año poco antes de la graduación, él lo sabía ya desde hace mucho, yo había tenido mis sospecha como en quinto y disimuladamente saque el tema, el me mintió y yo …decidí creerle, era más fácil seguir como estaba, cuando me entere que me lo había ocultado estaba tan molesto, discutimos, peleamos y paso lo que paso…

- ¿el brazo…?

- si…. cuando…cuando lo lleve a su casa hablamos pero ambos estábamos enojados, él había perdido la beca y tenía brazo roto, yo…me aterra el cambio, estaba tan bien como estaba, me gustaba ser Draco Malfoy el rompecorazones, el tenía novio….no…no era un buen momento para ninguno de los dos- Blaise escuchaba en silencio- dijo que su vida era lo suficientemente complicada sin mí y que jamás me molestaría ni le diría a nadie, me acomodo bastante y cada uno se fue por su lado

-…¿…siguen así las cosas?, quiero decir, estuvo aquí el otro día e intercambiaron teléfonos ¿no has hablado más con él?

- estamos hablando…o sea en realidad mensajeandonos- ante la cara que puso Blaise agrego- se que suena penoso pero estamos en términos casuales, como amigos, ninguno de los dos tiene esa clase de interés

-mmmm- Blaise se acerco y se sentó junto a él en el suelo- ¿no quieres que entre a la banda?

- no es eso, las voz.. es él, y no tengo nada en contra suya como para ignorar lo que está frente mío, hasta no estamos llevando bien en esta seudo interacción por teléfono… es sólo que es complicado, esto nos va a forzar a estar juntos muy de repente, no quiero que piense que estoy tratando de empujarlo a algo…es complicado

- Draco, no puedes ir por la vida evitando las cosas sólo porque son complicadas

- ¡lo sé!...lo sé, tal vez mi papá tiene razón y si soy un niñito malcriado

- aa vamos, no es para tanto

-…

- quieres….¿quieres que te acompañe a hablar con él?- Draco lo pensó un momento antes de asentir

- ok

- tranquilo, todo va a salir bien- le sacudió el hombro amistosamente- yo seré el mal tercio que le otorgue la profesionalidad al asunto-

- ….me pidió un autógrafo tuyo

- mira y hasta tenemos con qué sobornarlo- dijo bromeando

- prr ajajjajaja - rio ampliamente- siempre sabes como subirme el animo

* * *

Sintió el celular vibrar

Malfoy: Harry estoy alrededor de tu trabajo y necesito ir al baño, xD por favor auxilio

-mmmm- Miro alrededor, no había mucha gente en la tienda y Cho no estaba así que

Harry: Brick Lane #851, usa el gps

- Te dije que funcionaba, probablemente no recuerda si te dijo o no por donde trabajaba, la memoria es frágil- Blaise le devolvió el teléfono a Draco y le dio las indicaciones al taxi

-iiii!-

- ¿Qué?- dijo Ron y vio como Draco le daba un palmetazo a Blaise

- no pudo ocurrírsete una excusa más digna- dijo molesto

-aajajaja por favor Draco, todo el mundo va al baño, incluso las prima dona como tu

- pudiste haberle dicho que le llevaba el autógrafo…¡y le dijiste Harry!- dijo más horrorizado- él y yo no nos hablamos por nombre, que vergüenza- enterró la cabeza en sus manos

Harry estaba ordenando los dulces de frente a la entrada cuando vio la distintiva cabeza rubia cruzar la puerta

- te estabas tardando un montón, pensaba que no habías aguantado- vio que Malfoy ponía una sonrisa avergonzada

- Hey Harry- Entro Blaise saludando

- ¡o! ¿no eres tu el amigo que nos visito backstage? – entro Ron

-oh Hey, llegaron en buen momento, no hay nadie en la tienda- los miro extrañado-…¿están arrancando de las cámaras por casualidad?

- o no, llegamos a un acuerdo, somos libres por hoy

- ¿vas a usar el baño?- le pregunto a Draco, este titubeo un tiempo pero Blaise le dio un empujón

- es tras esa puerta, tiene un cartel – le señalo se quedo viendo que Malfoy no se equivocara de camino cuando alguien llamo su atención

-¿conoces " dreams come true" de jo PD? – pregunto Blaise sentándose y sacando la guitarra

- mmm?- se volteo- sí, pero no me llama mucho la atención la verdad ¿no tuviste nada que ver con la canción verdad?, salio cuando teníamos como 10 años

-no – rio- pero estamos haciendo un remake de la canción, similar base, otro título y letra, dándole una sensación más jazz, tu estudiabas música quizás tienes alguna opinión interesante –le entrego un papel con la letra mientras Ron miraba entre uno y otro con el ceño fruncido

- oo… de hecho, esta letra como que le pega más incluso- dijo leyéndola, se la iba a devolver

- ¿te la sabes?- pregunto e hizo sonar un poco la guitarra mostrando su intención –

-¿No han cambiado las notas?- pregunto Harry

- la idea es hacerla sonar algo distinto, más alto, pero cántala como puedas- Harry se sintió algo desafiado por el comentario

- ok, pero no practico hace un tiempo- estiro el brazo y miro la letra nuevamente- _I'll – tell- you- so romantically _asi?- pregunto luego de marcar el ritmo, Blaise asintió- ok, no cambia , hn hn- se aclaro la garganta

(Háganse a la idea de que Harry se escucha como el tipo que canta la primera estrofa de esta canción hasta el min 0:26 aprox watch?v=Ne1Ryq0yflw, esta es la canción pero no está en ingles sin embargo la letra es la misma)

_I'll tell you so romantically  
Everything will work out if you are like me  
Just lean on me closing your eyes  
I see you in my dream every night eh_

La guitarra se detuvo

- woo ¿Cómo es que nunca te escuche cantar en el colegio?- Blaise-

- nn- le quito importancia y le devolvió la hoja- la letra es muy bonita, me encantara escuchar como la dejan al final- Blaise vio como Draco venía de vuelta

- Hey, ¿Por qué no te pasas por la compañía? Estoy seguro de que tienen lugar para ti

- mmm no creo, se que el ser trainee demanda mucho tiempo y se me complicaría el trabajo

- bueno pero tienes estudios de música quizás podrías entrar trabajando y tocas el piano, deberías intentarlo, te digo que – saco un papel y escribió algo- ¿cuando tienes libre?

- Sábado y domingos- dijo sabiendo que eso no acomodaba nada

- genial entonces mañana a las 11 pásate y hablamos ¿si? Te voy a estar esperando, además tengo un disco que te puedo regalar, por ese autógrafo para… ¿una amiga? creo que dijo Draco

- o si, eso sería genial- tomo el papel

- Bien, nos vemos

- claro- sacudió la mano despidiéndolos y mirando el papel.

* * *

de vuelta después de un poco de retraso, se me vinieron los examenes, en fin, estoy de vacaciones asi que debería poder dedicar más tiempo a esto...claro que empece a jugar candy crush ayer y es muy adictivo...y quizas salga kingdom rush frontie pronto...y estoy viendo la octava temporada de Dexter xD...bueno las vacaciones son cortas y muchas cosas que hacer, sin embargo, realmente tratare de escribir y avanzar la historia n.n, espeor les guste, dejen comentarios


End file.
